


My future is bright but you're blinding

by Ecila404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Clueless kink discoveries, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Slight painkink, Third Person POV, Top Liam, Unsafe Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila404/pseuds/Ecila404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people balance each other out, some bring out the best in one another and some people are just made to be together. </p><p>An alternate universe where Niall and Liam live down the street from each other as children and their entire futures change because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My future is bright but you're blinding

**Author's Note:**

> About half of the dates are real, while others were created purely for the story. All smut was edited by [freakforhoran](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforhoran/pseuds/freakforhoran), the most beautiful human on the Earth.

** August 29, 2000 **

****

It’s Liam Payne’s seventh birthday, and it’s the worst birthday he’s ever had.

 

            His father, Geoff, has gotten a new job in some tiny town in Ireland and, unfortunately, it works out that they’re flying there on Liam’s birthday. His parents and sisters all feel awful, but Liam, being the well-raised and polite little shit that he is, tries not to make them feel too bad.

 

            That is, until his parents realize that their seats are in entirely different quadrants of the plane. Liam absolutely _hates_ sitting next to strangers, so they put him in the row with no one else sitting there, in hopes of him getting his own space.

 

            Blessings often come in funny ways, and that’s just what the tiny brown-haired boy is. He rushes to the seat next to Liam, and his smile is impossibly bright.

 

“Hi! Nice to meet cha’! I’m Niall!” he says, and his voice is so excited that it even wipes the scowl off Liam’s face.

 

“I’m Liam.” He holds his hand out to Niall (he really does have good manners), and it takes Niall a second to take it, because it’s not every day someone shakes his hand (he's only six, you know).

 

            Niall is clearly a flamboyant person, and he proceeds to ask the standard questions that little kids normally ask. _What’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? Where are yea from?_

            At some point, the conversation leads to Liam saying _it’s my seventh birthday_ and Niall looks so excited that you’d think it was _his_ birthday.

 

“You’re turning seven? I’m only six, but I turn seven super soon! Do you want some of my candy bar? It’s a Snickers, and I like Hershey bars better but this is all the airport has,” he rambles, pulling the bar out of his Batman backpack, and Liam thinks that Niall’s backpack is so much better than his lousy blue suitcase.

 

“Alright,” Liam shrugs, and Niall even gives him the bigger piece.

 

He’s about to eat the piece, but Niall yanks the candy-carrying hand away from Liam’s mouth. “Wait! We’ve got to sing the birthday song!”

 

            Liam’s father is always making Liam sing for people, and Liam really likes singing, but it’s hard when someone’s always pushing you to work harder. It doesn’t feel like that when Niall and Liam softly sing the birthday song, and afterwards, Niall leaves a sloppy kiss on Liam’s cheek.

 

            Turns out, Niall’s mother and Liam’s father happen to be in the same row across the plane. The Horan’s had gone on vacation to Wolverhampton, to see old friends and relatives. In the end, they exchanged phone numbers and addresses, only to realize they lived on the same street (the Payne’s just moving there and the Horan’s living there since Niall was born).

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be Liam’s _worst_ birthday.

 

** August 16, 2004 **

****

            It’s Liam and Niall’s first day of middle school, and they’ve been talking about it all summer. The big new campus, new teachers, and getting their own lockers were just a few of the things that they were thrilled about.

 

            They’ve been nearly inseparable since the day on the airplane, and no one understands how it works. Liam is so polite that it _hurts,_ and he’s disciplined and says things in a way that makes him seem like he’s ten years older. Niall burps at the dinner table, is extremely smart but doesn’t apply himself (at least that’s what his mom says), and can’t sit still for longer than five minutes.

 

It’s an interesting dynamic.

 

            The years have been nice, and their friendship flows more easily than anyone could ask for. Niall cheers for Liam at talent shows, and Liam plays goalie for Niall when he is trying to perfect his shot for football season. They spent a lot of time together considering they were neighbors and family friends.

 

“I’m nervous, are you nervous?” Niall squeaks, scooting a little closer to Liam. Niall always sits in the middle spot in the back seat, even when there’s not three people, and Liam’s just learned to get rid of his boundary issues (at least when it comes to Niall).

 

“I’m not that nervous…” Liam trails off, wrapping an arm around Niall. Somehow, even though they’re nearly the same age, Liam’s got nearly a foot on Niall, and it’s become very noticeable. “It’s still the same kids we went to elementary school with, just slightly taller.”

 

“But the school is so much _bigger!_ ” Niall exclaims loudly, and Liam just tugs him a little closer to quiet him. Mrs. Horan eyes them from the driver’s seat but doesn’t say anything, and Liam’s sisters squeal a bit about it but not enough to interrupt them. They’re cute, and it pains Mrs. Horan to interrupt them when they get to the school.

 

            Greg just rolls his eyes at his baby brother from the passenger seat, and when they get out of the car he messes with Niall’s hair. Sometimes, Greg forgets that Niall is much more than an annoying little brother.

 

            Niall follows Liam into the school, and he knows he has an advantage over some other sixth graders because he at least knows somebody, but it’s still unsettling.

 

            Liam has no idea why Niall was nervous, because he seems to click with other kids almost immediately, while Liam struggles to find someone who he can keep a conversation with. He’s so thankful that he has Niall, and when the teacher announces that everyone needs to find a partner, he’s comforted that Niall immediately returns to his side.

 

“So, I met this boy named Sean and he’s signing up for football too!” Niall exclaims, starting on the work the teacher has assigned.

 

“That’s awesome,“ Liam mutters, trying to feign excitement (Niall sees right through him, and steers the conversation back to the task at hand).

 

            For Niall, the day goes ten times better than he thought it would, but for Liam, it sucks. He struggles to relate to the other kids, and he’s thrilled when the day is over.

 

            When Mr. Payne finally comes to get them, Niall doesn’t get out with Greg at their house and chooses to go home with Liam instead. He understands that Liam had a rough day, and he’s desperate to get him out of this funk.

 

“C’mon, Liam, today wasn’t that bad,” Niall insists, lying next to Liam and poking his side.

 

“For you, maybe,” Liam mumbles and rolls on his side so he can look at Niall. “I don’t like being in middle school at all.”

 

“I don’t think it’s that different than elementary school, to be honest,” Niall points out, scooting closer to Liam and running his fingers through his own hair. “I’ve been thinking about dying my hair.”

 

“Why?” Liam pulls lightly at Niall’s brown hair, but doesn’t stop there and continues to play around with it until Niall swats his hand away.

 

“I think I might look good blond,” Niall shrugs, and Liam just shakes his head, but he breaks into a smile. “Are you going to do football with me?”

 

“Maybe, is _Sean_ going to take my place if I don’t?” Liam intends it to be teasing, but it comes out a little too hurt to be a joke. It really isn’t much of a joke, Liam thinks later.

 

“Of course not!” Niall says immediately, before smirking. “No, scratch that, _yes_ he’s going to take your place unless you do it with me.”

 

“Fine, but only if it saves you from being stolen by Sean.” Liam rolls his eyes, and Niall’s smile is so bright it makes Liam smile as well.

 

            Since it’s only the first day, they don’t really have much homework, so they have time to go play some video games. In the intense virtual-fight they get into, they don’t even notice when their legs tangle together and their faces become extremely close. That is, until Liam’s sister Nicola comes in.

 

“Whoa! Guys, hang a sock on the door or something,” Nicola teases, and Niall blushes as he moves back to his own spot on the bed.

 

“What do you want, Nicola?” Liam grumbles, pausing the game which causes Niall to grumble a bit.

 

“It’s dinner time, and mom already told Maura that Niall’s staying for dinner,” she says, before joining them on the bed.

 

            It’s not uncommon that Liam’s sisters join them when they’re hanging out. They both think Niall is adorable (Liam could get that, Niall definitely has his moments) and whenever they have a bad day in high school they want a Niall hug.

 

            A Niall hug is a special thing. His arms, which are a bit tiny, to be honest, weave their way around your neck as he buries his face in your neck. If you’re lucky, he’ll kiss your temple or even leap into your arms. He’s so light that it’s not a problem at all to hold him up, and it’s like holding a puppy that fits perfectly in your arms. Everyone loves a Niall hug.

 

“How was middle school?” she asks, pulling Niall so that his head is in her lap. Sometimes Liam thinks they like Niall better, but it might just be because they think his hair is softer (one day, he’ll ask).

 

“Awesome,” Niall answers, at the same time that Liam answers, “Awful,”

 

“Aren’t you two like Siamese twins? You’re like stuck to each other, how did you have completely different kinds of days?” Nicola jokes, and Niall tugs at her jeans, whining at her snide remark.

 

“I just don’t like middle school,” Liam states before turning the game off entirely.

 

“Hey! Did you save our progress?” Niall nearly flies into a sitting position, which is ridiculous because Liam _never_ forgets to save their progress, and Niall is the only one who forgets (even Ruth doesn’t forget that, I mean, _come on)_.

 

“Of course I did, what do you take me for?” Liam realizes they should probably be going to dinner, so he helps Niall off the bed (it’s sort of a high-up bed, and Niall’s sort of leprechaun-sized, okay?).

 

            Niall and Liam follow Nicola out of the room, bumping shoulders and half-wrestling the whole way there. Liam isn’t one for physical contact, but he adores it when Niall cuddles up against him, or when he stands (just a little) too close.

 

            Maybe they _are_ being a little more loving tonight, but Liam had rough day and whenever that happens Niall works very hard to make him feel better (it just so happens that the easiest way to make Liam happy is by giving him cuddles). Liam’s mother and sisters smile at them knowingly, and his father doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“So Liam, I was thinking we could sign you up for singing classes down at the theater,” Geoff says, after they pray and he greets Niall. It’s not really an uncommon occurrence to have Niall join them for dinner, and he just gives him a firm head-nod in greeting.

 

“That’d be cool, when are the classes?” Liam asks, grabbing another scoop of peas before handing the bowl to Niall, who had been making grabby hands ever since Liam got the bowl from Ruth. Niall doesn’t even like peas that much, but he does enjoy rushing Liam when he’s trying to get food.

 

“It will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I think I could probably switch carpool times with Maura so that I could take you, it’d from four to six,” Geoff says around a big bite of food, and Niall chokes on his bread.

 

            Niall has hung around after school with Liam every day until night when one parent _drags_ him away from Liam. What on Earth was he going to do without Liam there?

 

“He can’t,” Niall blurts out, and everyone’s eyes are on him. He quickly comes up with a believable reason, and he’s always been good on his feet (maybe he _should_ apply himself). “Football season starts next week, and practice runs till four thirty.”

 

“Liam doesn’t do football, you do,” Karen reminds him, and Niall shakes his head, looking to Liam.

 

Liam takes a deep breath. “I can do singing this year; maybe I’ll do football next year, Niall.”

 

“Alright,” Niall mumbles, his eyes suddenly interested in his food and Liam instantly wants to take it back. There’s literally nothing worse than Niall after he’s been shut down. He feels terrible.

 

            The dinner conversation continues, but Niall doesn’t pout at Liam when he takes the last piece of watermelon, and he doesn’t smile when Ruth brings up Katy, one of her friends who called Niall cute. It’s not a fun dinner anymore.

 

“Niall, do you want me to call your mom to pick you up?” Karen offers, and before Niall can even open his mouth Liam steps in.

 

“No, I can walk him home.” Liam says, and Niall frowns but doesn’t object.

 

            They are silent as they slip their shoes on and Niall gets his backpack, and Liam only speaks up when they’re out of earshot of any of his family members.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do football with you, or something, just- don’t be mad at me.” He doesn’t mean to beg, but it comes across that way, and he doesn’t bother to rectify it.

 

“It’s cool; just remember me when you’re famous, alright?” Niall says, and he’s trying to joke around, but he’s clearly still hurt, so he doesn’t sound as confident as normal.

 

“I was serious about doing football with you next year, okay?” Liam promises, and Niall nods, but it’s obvious he doesn’t believe him. They get to the Horan household far too fast, and Liam realizes he’s run out of time.

 

            He slips his hand into Niall’s, in both an attempt to repair the damage, and to show Niall a little affection. Niall’s hand looks small in his, and he can feel the calluses from guitar strings on his fingers.

 

“I’m really sorry,” he repeats, and Niall nods.

 

            Liam isn’t thinking as he leans in, and it’s his first kiss. It’s more awkward than you can imagine, and neither of them have any idea of what they’re doing. They both kiss like they would kiss each other’s cheeks, which isn’t really a good course of action, but it seems to work out alright. The kiss itself only lasts for maybe two seconds, but they rest their foreheads together for another ten seconds.

 

“I definitely forgive you,” Niall breathes, like he can’t believe it just happened, and Liam can’t believe it either. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Liam states, and Niall’s smile is impossibly bright as he waves. The night replays in Liam’s head until he falls asleep.

 

** May 14, 2007 **

****

            It’s their eighth grade graduation, and Liam thinks he’s never been happier (if Liam’s happy that means Niall’s happy, they move as a unit).

 

            You wouldn’t call what they’re doing dating. Sure, they spend lots of time together, but they have always spent loads of time together. They have exchanged four or five (more like ten, if they’re honest) awkward kisses and it’s been a great step forward for both of them.

 

            Liam kept his promise at first, but after Niall realized how much he missed singing he quickly let Liam return to singing lessons, much to his father’s content. They’ve been even talking about sending him to some singing competition, but Niall doesn’t like to think about the idea of Liam leaving him.

 

“I’m so proud of my boys!” Maura squeals and Niall groans as she takes out her camera. “Quick, let’s get a picture before they start calling you up.”

 

            Liam wraps a comfortable arm around Niall’s shoulders, and they both put big smiles on their faces as the camera clicks. After the picture is taken, Liam lets his hand run through his Niall’s newly bleached hair.

 

            The blond hair took some getting used to, but now Liam has actually grown fond of it. Niall had Liam help him bleach it the day before, in preparation for their graduation, and Liam likes doing it because he knows that Niall has a thing for people playing with his hair. His eyes flutter shut, and it almost looks like he’s holding back his moans, which makes it much more than just bleaching hair for Liam.

 

“Hey man!” Sean greets, and Liam rolls his eyes. Since he didn’t do football, he had to accept that Niall made some new friends, but he didn’t have to like it. He didn’t have to like Sean, or Jacob, or the one who Niall always does some funny bro-hug with (Liam doesn’t like that one, he wants those bro-hugs and he doesn’t want to share them).

 

            Liam has made a few new friends himself. There are a couple girls in chorus who record his solos on karaoke day, and there’s the one dude in math who he always lends a pencil to. So he doesn’t have someone to do a bro-hug with, but he’s got Niall to have a cuddle with and that’s all he needs.

 

            They don’t think their new friends are entirely oblivious to how far their relationship goes, but they “joke” about being gay so much that it could go either way. They do act like a couple, and they do basically everything but kiss in public, so it wouldn’t be unexpected if their friends thought that. To tell the truth, they’re sort of hoping someone will catch on so they can finally spill their secret.

 

            It’s a great feeling, accepting their diploma from the dean. Liam smiles at the man, as the dean and him have been on good terms since he started sixth grade.  Niall blushes and looks down at his shoes as he accepts the paper, because just last week the dean busted him and Sean for going into the girls’ bathroom to buy a tampon to throw at their coach (that’s an abridged version). He half expects the dean to yank the diploma away from him at the last minute, but he doesn’t, and Niall joins the other students already lining up for their final group picture.

 

            Niall and Liam stick together (sort of like Siamese twins, but they’d never tell Nicola that she was right) through the rest of graduation, and through the graduation party at Sean’s house. Sean’s got an older brother who brings booze, but Liam can’t drink and Niall doesn’t want him to feel left out, so he takes water instead. It pains him, because the curiosity of what beer tastes like is killing him, but he sticks through it.

 

“I can’t believe we’ll be in high school next year,” Niall whispers, “Like, we’ll be freshmen.”

 

“It’ll be great. This way we’ve only got four years left of school before university,” Liam points out, before climbing into bed. He’s sleeping over at Niall’s, but the place is practically his second house, so he doesn’t struggle with feeling comfortable.

 

            Sleeping in the same bed really didn’t change when they started sort of-dating. Sure, they cuddled a little closer, and their morning wood became a little more awkward, but other than that it was just like when they were kids. Liam loves sleeping over at the Horan’s, because from Greg’s easy-going nature to Maura’s bountiful cooking, it’s one of his favorite places to be.

 

“I’m going to try out for the X factor, I think,” Liam mumbles, as Niall slips in next to him.

 

“What would you sing?” Niall shifts so their faces are close together, and his hand goes to Liam’s waist. It should be awkward, but it just works and Liam struggles to focus on the question.

 

“Maybe I’d sing one of those songs you’re always playing on your guitar,” he muses, and Niall snickers.

 

“I know several Barbie songs. And I’ve been working on the Sponge bob theme song.” Niall sounds like he’s joking, but Liam is an eye witness and can say that Niall really does sing Barbie songs and spend most of his time focusing on theme songs (he wouldn’t be Niall if he did it any other way).

 

“I don’t know, maybe something about you. My dad wants me to sing something depressing, says it will win me the pity votes.”

 

“You don’t always have to listen to your dad. What’s that song you have as your ringtone?” Niall says, scooting impossibly closer, and Liam welcomes it.

 

“Fly me to the moon, it’s by Frank Sinatra.” Liam answers.

 

“I think I like that one, it’s very… Liam.” Niall says, leaning in to kiss Liam for the eleventh time in their life (okay, maybe he was counting).

 

“Night, Niall,” Liam says, right after they pull away, and he’s got to say, Niall’s definitely getting better at kissing (not that Liam’s very good in the first place).

 

“G’night, Liam.” Niall turns to the other side, and Liam shuffles up so that his chest is barely brushing Niall’s back. It’s the first time that they’ve done this, and Liam wonders why they hadn’t done it before, because it’s the best night’s sleep he’s ever had.

 

** June 1, 2008 **

****

“Liam, relax,” Niall soothes, rubbing his back and attempting to still Liam’s leg which looks like it’s having a seizure.

 

“I can’t. I mean what if I forget the words? Or I get off beat?” Liam tries to take a deep breath, but it comes out more like a cough.

 

            Today is the day Liam has been working for since he was the little kid whose father had him singing in front of the relatives. He’s spent weeks practicing “Fly Me to the Moon”, and Niall even learned how to play it on the guitar. Here they are, waiting to send Liam in,and he’s next in line.

 

“Liam, you’re going to be great, I promise.” Niall resists the urge to kiss him as he gives him another hug because Liam’s parents are literally _right_ there. Liam doesn’t seem to care though, as he pulls Niall into a tight embrace.

 

            The Payne’s look like they want to say something, but Liam looks so vulnerable, even with Niall’s body curled over his, and no one wants to interrupt them.

 

“59461, please,” the large security guard says, and Niall scrambles out of Liam’s arms.

 

“Good luck, you’ll do great, Payno,” Niall says, and Liam can’t help it as he kisses Niall lightly.

 

“Love you,” he says, before rushing past the security guard.

 

            Every single member of the Payne family is smiling at Niall, and he looks down at his shoes as he blushes. The security guard is actually smirking at him, and he’s trying to comprehend what just happened.

 

            They’ve said the “L” word loads of times, but not the way Liam just said it, and especially not right after a kiss but Niall tries not to worry too much. He loves Liam, but he doesn’t know what to say as the Payne family starts cooing over him.

 

“I knew it!” Nicola squeals, and Ruth is giggling like a mad woman.

 

“My boys,” Karen says, pulling Niall into a tight hug, and Geoff looks at him knowingly.

 

“About time,” he teases, before pulling Niall into a hug as well.

 

            Liam walks into the audition, adjusting the black vest that his mother picked out for him. Niall said it looked fine, but he still thought it was a bit cowboy-ish. He tries not to think about what his family is doing to his poor Niall, and he wonders if this means that they’re official boyfriends.

 

Cheryl Cole smiles at him, and he tries to look as cute as possible because through his research he’s found that cute teenage boys almost always make it through. Louis Walsh seems polite as he greets him, but Simon Cowell looks too distant for Liam to be comfortable. He uses the same speech that his father drilled into him, and he’s so nervous that he can’t even stay still.

 

“Alright then go ahead,” Louis says, and Liam takes a deep breath. He tries to think of Niall smiling at him, telling him that he’s going to be famous one day as he starts.

 

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” Liam sings, his right hand snapping and his left hand keeping the beat. He can’t tell what Louis or Simon think, but Cheryl is smiling at him. “Let me see what spring is like, on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.”

 

            It’s a short audition, but his father said that it’d be easier to get his point across that way. There’s not as much emotion when he sings as when Niall’s around, and he wishes he could’ve taken Niall in with him.

 

            They all seem to be pretty happy, but Simon’s words really cut Liam deep. “I feel like you’re missing twenty percent, some of the emotion and passion that you’d need in this competition.”

 

            _It’s because Niall’s not here! I’m missing twenty percent, if not more, and he’s right outside!_ Liam feels like yelling, but he nods politely because he’s terrified. Then he gets his three yes’, and Liam politely leaves but he feels like screaming.

 

            Niall is looking at him with big eyes, and Liam can tell he’s trying to figure out whether to give him a happy-hug or a comfort-hug. Liam gives a small nod, and Niall instantly leaps up at him. Liam wonders why he doesn’t kiss him, before realizing there’s a camera there and he settles for a firm hug.

 

“I’m the proudest mother in the world,” Karen says, tearing up a little as she finally gets her turn to give Liam a hug (Niall may have hugged a little too long).

 

            All of Liam’s family joins him to do a video for the TV show, but it’s only for family so Niall sits outside. Liam looks at him apologetically, but Niall doesn’t mind too much. 

 

“Can you believe it?” Liam exclaims, as they come out and Niall gives him another big hug. This time, his entire family bursts out with “Aw’s.”

 

“Is this going to be a normal thing?” Liam groans, pulling away from Niall involuntarily and glaring at his sisters, who look like they’re having way too much fun with this.

 

“Basically,” Karen says, guiding everyone out of the large building and patting Niall’s back. “From now on, I want you to leave the door open during your sleepovers.”

 

            Niall’s ears turn pink, and Liam whines at his mother but it’s nice. It’s a good day for all of them.

 

** May 17, 2008 **

****

            Liam isn’t ready to go home. He isn’t prepared for Simon to tell him he isn’t ready, and he doesn’t want to wait _two whole fucking years_ to see if he was good enough. One of the worst parts about being sent home is that there is no family to comfort you, and there is the looming thought in the back of his mind that he has to face all of the people who said he wasn’t good enough, and has to say to them, _you were right._

            He’s given up _so much_ to be there. His family sends him video-messages to tell him that they miss him every day, and that’s fucking ridiculous because he _knows_ they miss him. It just makes it harder to focus when he thinks about his parents and his sisters.

 

            Missing Niall has been one of the hardest things Liam’s ever gone through. He never really realized how much time he spent with Niall until all he got were Skype chats that never lasted long enough. He misses Niall _so much_ and he’s even struggled to get to sleep without Niall stealing his covers and unconsciously cuddling Liam’s torso in his sleep.

 

            Niall hasn’t been much better. Without Liam, school has become extremely boring and plain-out drab. He still goes to the Payne house to see Nicola and Ruth, but he’s lost a lot of drive and confidence since Liam left.

 

            Sean has been really great, inviting Niall places and not bringing up Liam. It was quickly apparent that Sean didn’t really like Liam, but whenever Liam’s name came up, Niall would quickly become quiet, so it became a no-no topic. It was probably better that way.

 

            Here Liam is though, walking through the gate to see his family and greet them like the failure he is. He didn’t even make it to the _live shows,_ the one thing he was really looking forward to. Simon told him he needed to mature, and if maturing was what they wanted, that’s what Liam was going to give them.

 

            He looks anxiously around the airport. The producers had supposedly alerted his family, and it takes him a second to see them rushing towards him with Niall leading the charge.

 

“Liam!” Niall screams, loud enough that the entire airport seems to look at them, but they don’t care. Liam’s hands fly under Niall’s legs to hold them around his waist, while Niall’s arms lock around his neck.

 

“You need a haircut,” Niall murmurs into his neck, and Liam chuckles as his hands tug lightly at the long hair sitting on Liam’s neck. “I missed you.”

 

“Hey, share my baby brother!” Nicola exclaims, and Niall sticks his tongue out at her as Liam puts him down.

 

            Nicola nearly squeezes the life out of Liam before passing him to Ruth who does the same, and his mother is next. Karen is bawling her eyes out, and Geoff struggles to calm her and he gives Liam a welcoming hug.

 

            It’s so great to see his family and Niall, and Liam pushes back tears. He’s a man, for God’s sake, and he’s not going to cry (in public, anyways).

 

“It feels like it’s been ages,” Liam whispers, once they’re in the comfort of his own room.

 

            Liam’s room feels so childish, after the weeks of a hotel-like room and he can’t believe he thought it was cool. He’s matured a lot while he was away from home, and he feels like it’s been a life-changing experience.

 

“It’s been so weird without you here, I mean _so_ weird.” Niall’s head is on Liam’s chest, and they’re so tangled it’s hard to see where one begins and the other ends. This is something Liam wouldn’t trade away for anything.

 

“You should’ve seen the amount of talent in that competition, Niall, it was unbelievable.” Liam kisses the top of his head, “Simon said I should come back when I’m sixteen, when I’m more mature.”

 

“It might be interesting to see you do it again when you’re sixteen,” Niall speculates, before squeezing him a little tighter. “This time I’m sneaking in your suitcase though.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Liam’s arms wind tightly around Niall’s waist, which feels a little smaller, and he frowns. “You’re okay, right?”

 

“‘course I am. What makes you think otherwise?” Niall starts to lift his head off of Liam’s chest, but that’s the last thing Liam wants so he gently nudges Niall to lay down again.

 

“Nothing. Go to sleep, and we can talk tomorrow.” Liam says, and Niall snuggles a little closer (Liam didn’t think it was possible).

 

            Karen is completely ready to smother Liam when he comes home, and when he instantly shuts himself in with Niall, she’s a little sad. She quickly gets over it when she peeks in the room and sees them in possibly the cutest cuddle on the planet, and snaps a picture. This is how she chooses to remember Liam’s _first_ audition.

 

** December 25, 2009 **

****

“Flutter an eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets…” Liam sings softly, running his fingers through Niall’s hair and letting his other hand glide up and down his back.

 

            It’s clear that their families are already gathered by the tree downstairs, most likely plotting the most creative way to wake them up, and Liam knows they should get up before their families get too creative. Niall is still sleeping though, his puffs of breath tickling Liam’s neck and his bare chest falling and rising with each breath.

 

“And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me,” Liam sings, and Niall’s eyes flutter open. “But maybe I'm just in love, when you wake me up.”

 

“Morning, Liam,” Niall hums, kissing Liam’s lips lightly before wiggling out of bed. “Is anyone else up?”

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone is awake, actually,” Liam says, stretching out his sore muscles. It’s incredible that Niall can lay on him all night without a problem, and it must just be the height advantage Liam has on him (and how tiny Niall is probably helps too).

 

“I can’t wait for you to see your gift,” Niall says, pulling one of Liam’s older t-shirts over his head. He’s also wearing a pair of Liam’s sweatpants, and Liam thinks he’s never looked better.

 

“We said we weren’t going to do anything expensive,” Liam reminds him, and Niall shrugs.

 

“I didn’t spend that much, I just put lot of love into it,” Niall says, making kissy faces at Liam as they start going down the stairs.

 

“See? We’re too late, they’re already up,” Nicola shouts, and they can hear Ruth start to argue back. From the smell of coffee, their parents and Greg are probably just sipping their drinks and watching.

 

“Are you boys ready to open gifts?” Maura says, kissing their foreheads as they gather around the tree that they decorated the day before.

 

            Obviously, Liam and Niall have been practically dating for ages but they only told their parents after Liam’s audition. Most of them claim they already knew, but their mothers were hysterical with excitement and already claim that they’re ready for a wedding, and insist that even though they’re both men they are still expecting to get some grandchildren.

 

            Niall gets new cleats from his mother (and matching shin guards from Karen), a new guitar from his father (and matching guitar picks from Geoff), two new phone cases from Ruth and Nicola, and a CD from Greg, but he anxiously looks for his gift from Liam.

 

            Liam gets a fancy microphone from his father (and matching headphones from Bobby), a music theory workbook from his mother (a pencil that sings show tunes from Maura), two iTunes gift cards from Ruth and Nicola, and a CD from Greg (if you can’t tell, Greg’s not very original).

 

            When Liam gets to his gift from Niall, he opens it slowly and he feels like he can’t breathe when he does. There’s a little bracelet with an airplane charm, and the inscription reads _August 29, 2000_. He can’t believe that Niall remembers things like that. The third charm looks like a little book, and out of curiosity he attempts to open it. Inside, there’s the picture of the two of them from after Liam’s audition, tucked so close that there’s not any space between them and he scrambles to get up.

 

“Do you like it?” Niall asks quickly, because after opening all his gifts, he had stood up and watched as Liam opened his gift.

 

“Christ, Niall,” Liam stumbles over to him and nearly tackles him to the ground. “I love it.”

 

“Liam,” Niall squeaks, and Liam is essentially sitting on his lungs. Liam’s not big at all, but Niall’s a whole lot smaller and he wriggles underneath Liam.

 

“Honey, you’re squishing poor Nialler!” Karen worries, tugging at Liam’s shirt.

 

“About time someone made Niall a man,” Bobby says, taking another sip of his coffee and snickering when Maura hits his shoulder.

 

“I love you,” Liam whispers, and he’s careful not to hurt Niall as he clambers off of him. He reaches a hand out to help him up, and with ease he returns Niall to a vertical position.

 

“Love you too,” Niall says, but what he really wants to say is _where’s my gift?_

            After they open gifts, they disperse so their mothers can cook the fancy Christmas dinner and they retreat back to Liam’s room.

 

“So, where’s my gift?” Niall asks, flopping over onto Liam’s bed.

 

“It’s stupid,” Liam mutters, lying next to Niall and blushing. He always thought he was the deep one, but Niall’s gift put his to shame.

 

“C’mon, you’re Liam Payne! Future singing prodigy, leader in Pac Man scores, God amongst men…” Niall smiles at Liam reassuringly, and Liam knows Niall would love him even if he just got him McDonalds (actually, that’s not a bad idea).

 

“Fine, but you can’t laugh at me,” Liam says sternly, before going to dig into his closet.

 

            He pulls out the wooden frame, and covers his eyes as he hands it to Niall.

 

“Liam, you over-achieving fuck,” Niall says breathlessly, and Liam peeks through his fingers. Niall is running his fingers along the nicely sanded wood, and he smiles at Liam. “I couldn’t even finish that stupid clock, and you made this?”

 

“I went in after school, actually,” Liam says, completely uncovering his eyes and going to sit next to Niall, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“I stand by my first statement, you over-achieving fuck,” Niall teases, pulling Liam in for a light kiss despite his morning breathe (but neither of them mind too much).

 

            The picture frame is something he made himself, the glass he stole from another old frame and the picture is one from their eighth grade dance. They both look like complete dorks, but they look so happy, and Liam’s arm is tightly wound around Niall’s waist. Not much has changed for these two boys who are so in love.

 

** August 29, 2009 **

****

            It’s Liam’s sixteenth birthday party, and Niall’s determined to make it perfect. He’s been planning the party for weeks, and now he’s anxiously waiting for Liam to come home.

 

            Liam _promised_ that he’d be home before six, and it was supposed to be a surprise party, but Niall needed to make sure that the birthday boy showed up. Niall thought it would work out fine, but here they are, six thirty and no birthday boy.

 

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Nicola asks, and Niall struggles not to snap at her.

 

“He’s coming, he’s Liam,” Niall states, and Karen tries to comfort him.     

 

            Their entire families are gathered around his presents and cake, and they’re steadily running out of patience.

 

            Liam arrives at six forty nine, and Niall doesn’t know whether to slap him or kiss him.

 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot!” Liam exclaims, and his parents look sympathetically at him while everyone else just looks kind of pissed off.

 

“We can tell,” Nicola says snidely, and Ruth tries to hide her laugh.

 

            They open gifts and eat cake, but Liam is acutely aware of Niall’s distant behavior. He feels awful about being late, but he made some new friends in choir and had lost track of time.

 

            Niall, unfortunately, had already asked for permission to sleep over and he’s stuck there. After the party, Liam follows Niall into his bedroom.

 

“Come on, Niall, I said I was sorry.” Liam begs, and Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“You weren’t even here for your own fucking party! C’mon Liam,” Niall groans, resisting as Liam pulls at his shirt and Liam frowns.

 

Liam finally pulls Niall onto his lap and rests his forehead against Niall’s. “I’m _really_ sorry.”

 

“I know you are,” Niall murmurs, his resistance long forgotten as he tucks his legs snugly on either side of Liam’s waist. “I just wish you had been here on time, I had quite the party planned.”

 

“Hmmm, did I miss out on anything too good?” Liam teases, his hands slipping underneath Niall’s t-shirt and resting on his lower back.

 

“Not really, I’m literally the least creative person on the planet,” Niall laughs, “I did have a cool gift to give you but I think it’s for another day.”

 

“Another day?” Liam asks, but Niall leans down to kiss him.

 

            It’s not the first time they’ve gone past a light peck, but it’s still _very_ exciting when it goes past that. They’re also teenage boys, which probably has a lot to do with it as well. Liam’s learned that if he doesn’t take the steering wheel, nothing will go anywhere, which means that having Niall on top puts him at a disadvantage to lead the way.

 

            Liam is careful as he rolls over, as the bed isn’t that big in the first place, and he makes sure to tuck Niall underneath him in a way that he’s figured out (through trial and error) works.

 

“Happy birthday, Payno,” Niall says, pulling his lips away from Liam’s.

 

“It’s been one of the best, Niall,” Liam smirks before pressing his mouth quickly back to Niall’s, this time not letting up.

 

            The end of their first fight started and ended in the course of a night, but it wouldn’t be the last.

 

** June 1, 2010 **

****

            Liam’s much less nervous the second time around. He’s been practicing his song for even longer than last time, and he’s got so many more singing lessons under his belt.

 

            This time, Liam and Niall are dating and openly in a relationship to everyone around them. They decided a while back that they weren’t going to kiss in front of the cameras, though, because as Niall said, _when you’re famous and have hundreds of girls drooling over you, that’s when we’ll strike._

“I’m next, Niall, I’m next!” Liam says, hopping up and down. It’s after his little interview with the cameraman that only his parents were part of and Liam’s been given the number “61898”. Niall swears to the lord it’s lucky, but Liam just thinks it’s a random number.

 

“You’re going to be amazing, just sing it like you do in the shower,” Niall says, wiggling his eyebrows at Liam, and Liam’s parents politely avert their eyes.

 

            They’re sixteen years old, and they’ve got hormones running out the wazoo. Wet dreams happen on a weekly basis, which are uncomfortable and frankly awkward, but since they have a stable relationship going they’ve been able to help each other out with their fantasies (it’s been very nice, and turns out Liam has a thing for sexy times in showers).

 

            This time around, Niall walks with Liam to the backstage area and they’re standing so close you’d think they were sewn together. Their family members are used to it though, and they just smile at each other. It took a while to get used to their lovesick ways, but they got there.

 

“Hate to ask who you are,” the host says, shaking Liam’s hand, and Niall goes to stand with Nicola and Ruth. “How are yea, man?”

 

“I’m good,” Liam starts, but the host is just how he remembers. Talkative and enthusiastic, but on a strict schedule in order to get everyone on the stage in the right order and time.

 

“You’re a bit broader,” he says, grabbing at Liam’s shoulders, and Liam looks at Niall pleadingly. “Alright then, good luck!”

 

“Thank you,” Liam says, polite as ever, before giving Niall one last hug as he goes out onto the stage.

 

            Niall holds Ruth and Nicola’s hands’ tightly, watching as Liam sings his heart out. He nails everything, and by the end both Karen and Niall are bawling their eyes out.

 

            Liam gets Cheryl, Natalie and Louis’ yes’ easily, and Niall almost pukes as Simon starts talking.

 

“Based on talent, it’s incredible, and it’s one big, fat, almighty yes.”

 

            Niall nearly collapses in excitement, and he feels like running out and leaping into Liam’s arms (which are definitely broader than they were two years ago, now that Niall thinks about it). It seems to take ages for Liam to get to him, but finally he’s there and pulling Niall into his arms.

 

“That’s new,” the host comments, and Liam’s parents just nod. They know that Niall and Liam are trying not to be too blunt about their relationship, but they don’t dare break apart the couple as they embrace.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Niall whispers, only loud enough for Liam to hear.

 

** July 22, 2010 **

****

            Auditions all over the country continue for weeks, and Liam is shipped off to America to join the other contestants at boot-camp.

 

Liam hugs Niall so tightly that it knocks the breath out of him, and he knows Niall loves him, but it’s still hard to leave him behind. He knows it’s cheesy, but the second the plane leaves the ground he pulls a picture of Niall out of his blue suitcase because _Jesus,_ he’s going to miss him so much _._ But Liam works hard, perfecting his vocals and most of his competition pegs him as the silent type.

 

            Liam thought missing Niall was hard before, but it’s become even worse since they’ve started having sex. It takes some getting used to, for sure, but it’s easier in the sense that they’ve done this before.

 

            Learning from last time, now they have a phone call in the morning, a Skype call in the afternoon and they at least exchange five or six texts before bed. They never seem to run out of things to talk about, and sometimes they even struggle to get off the line. Codependency doesn’t even begin to cover it.

 

            The other contestants seem to think that he’s a momma’s boy, which Liam takes with stride because Niall has an entire made-up girlfriend alibi that Liam never wants to have to use. Her name is Jasmine, and Niall has spun quite the tale about her secret hooker life (Liam’s a little terrified).

 

            Niall misses Liam desperately, but he has gotten the opportunity to make a few other friends and really work hard at his football skills. To be honest, playing football, doing homework, and talking to Liam are really all he does. He hangs out with Sean occasionally, or Liam’s sisters but it’s tough.

 

“So, tomorrow’s boot-camp?” Niall asks, and they’re on one of the (not so) rare night time phone calls. They like to say that they only text, but they frequently miss each other’s voices and end up on a phone call.

 

“Yeah, and Niall, there’s so many people here!” Liam exclaims, before there’s knock on his door. “Give me a second, there’s someone at the door.”

 

“Alright! I’m going to have a wee.” Niall says, and Liam chuckles as he goes to get the door.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Err, hi, I’m Harry,” the boy says, reaching his hand out and Liam takes it. It’s not the first time he’s met one of the other contestants, but they don’t tend to approach him, much less knock at his door.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Liam.”

 

“I was wondering, I’ve got this awful roommate who never lets me get any sleep and I was wondering if I could bunk with you? I asked around, and you seem to be the only person alone in a room.” Harry speaks very slowly, Liam notices, but he lets him finish because Harry’s obviously planned out a little speech.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Liam says, standing aside for Harry to tug his suitcase in. “Let me finish this phone call, and we can have a nice chat, yeah?”

 

“Sounds good,” Harry says, starting to unpack into the empty dresser.

 

“Hey, you there?” Liam says into his phone, and there’s a shuffling on the other line before someone responds.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” The speaker is a lot louder than Liam thought, and even though Harry isn’t obvious about it, it’s clear he can hear everything Niall says.

 

“So, I’ve got a new roommate and I need to help him move in. Can I talk to you tomorrow?”

 

“Is he hot? Where’s he from? Come on, Liam, give me some details! C’mon, I’m your boyfriend you can tell me about things like this!” Niall says excitedly, and like most people, he became louder as he got more excited.

 

“Come on, give him some details,” Harry giggles as he starts hanging up his shirts.

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Niall,” Liam says strictly, but he’s smiling so big there’s no way it comes across that way, phone or no phone.

 

“Alright, I love you, Payno,” Niall says sincerely, and Harry’s eyes widen a little bit as he tries to keep his gaze focused on the closet.

 

“Love you too, Nialler.” Liam hangs up the phone, and immediately Harry comes flying back in.

 

            It isn’t the first time they’ve ended their calls like that, and it often ends like that when one of them is having a bad day. Of course, the one time someone’s listening in it isn’t a _See you later, man!_ , no, it’s a confession of love (Liam likes the confession of love better, but still).

 

“There’s no way in hell that was your mother,” Harry states, grinning like he’s found buried treasure and Liam guesses it is a bit like that.

 

“No, it wasn’t. How wise of you, Harry.” Liam rolls his eyes, and Harry’s dimples look like they hurt as Harry grins.

 

“You’re gay,” he states, and Liam doesn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“So are you,” Liam sends back, and _oh Jesus,_ he just used one of Niall’s comebacks for when he knows he’s wrong (accurate).

 

“I mean, I’m cool with it. I’ve always wondered if that might be up my alley, never really given a swing at it though, you know? Do you have a cute coming-out story?” Harry says, and his voice goes higher in pitch as he gets more excited. Liam doesn’t want to admit it, but the cheeky bastard is definitely growing on him (a bit like Niall, to be honest).

 

“Not really, I mean we’ve known each other since we were, like, seven,” Liam says, and he absent-mindedly plays with his bracelet as he thinks about it.

 

“That’s adorable, really. Is he the one you talk to all the time, or are you really a mommy’s boy? Word on the street is that you are a total momma’s boy,” Harry says bluntly, and Liam just chuckles.

 

“I mean, I guess I am a bit of a momma’s boy, but I do spend a lot of time talking to him as well,” Liam shrugs, and goes to stand up but Harry pushes him back down.

 

“Come on, Liam, I need a good story right about now,” Harry pouts at him, and Liam sighs because, yeah, the kid is growing on him.

 

“Well it all started on my seventh birthday…”

 

** July 23, 2010 **

****

            Liam shifts from foot to foot. He’s done his best, and he doesn’t know if he could do any better. He’s terrified that if Simon sends him home again, he won’t ask for him to come back and this will be the last time he ever performs.

 

            Harry has quickly made his way up Liam’s list of friends, and the only person Liam would rather be with is Niall (no duh).

 

            Niall got detention in first period for being unfocused, got ejected from second period for being a nuisance and got screamed at in third period for not being able to be still. He’s absolutely _terrified_ for Liam.

 

            They had their standard morning phone call, and Liam sang his part to Niall which Niall thought was a lovely way to wake up. Niall must wish Liam good luck at least twenty times, and both of them are too nervous to be annoyed at the repetitiveness.

 

“Alright, can we have the boy’s solos back on stage?” Simon calls out, and Liam gives Harry one final smile before they lose each other in the crowd of people.

 

            Liam has to stand there as names are called out, and these people are probably having one of the best days of their lives. He’s terrified, just praying his name comes up.

It doesn’t.

 

            He covers his face with his hands, and he can’t believe it. All those singing lessons, all of that devotion, just wasted. Somehow, he finds Harry and they hug tightly. Neither of them can believe that this might be the end of the road for them.

 

“Can I have Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Harry Styles back on the stage?” Simon’s voice echoes and Liam wraps an arm around Harry as they walk out on the stage.

 

            Liam looks the other two boys over, and they both look like him. Young, scared and on the edge of tragedy (they did _just_ get some bad news). He has no idea what kind of game Simon is playing.

 

“Boys, you’ve all shown massive amounts of potential in the first stages of the competition. We’ve decided to put you boys into a group, and you’re moving on to live shows.”

 

            It takes Liam a second to process the information, but his knees nearly give out when he does. He’s through, he’s in a group and he’s not going home as a failure. Niall’s going to be so proud of him.

 

“Don’t disappoint me.”

 

            Liam practically _flies_ off the stage. He’s got to go call Niall.

 

** August 3, 2010 **

****

            Louis Tomlinson wasn’t sure how to feel about being put into a boy band. Sure, the people around him were all pretty talented and shared the same common goal, but he had never seen himself in a group. It’d take some getting used to.

 

            He’s noticed that Harry and Liam already know each other, obvious by the hug they shared after they left the stage, and he’s run into Zayn once or twice. He’s already become pretty attached to the boys around him, and he’s found that he’s gained three close friends.

 

            Zayn Malik has had a rough twenty four hours. From the dancing to the rejection, it’s been an all-around tough day. But here he is, getting another chance.

 

            Growing up in a family of all sisters, he’s never really had people who are close to him like brothers. Sure, he learned how to braid at an early age but it takes him a while to get used to the loving from the other boys.

 

            The band has shared some of secrets, Liam early on admitting that he’s gay and Harry announcing that Liam had a boyfriend (so much for subtly). Other than Harry, it doesn’t seem like the others had given being gay much thought, but they didn’t have someone like Niall in their lives.

 

Before the boys sing, they forced Liam to call Niall because he always sings better after he has talked to Niall. All of the boys are desperate to meet him, and Niall promises that he’ll go to their first live show.

 

            Today is One Direction’s first performance at Simon’s, and they completely smash it. Simon smiles, and tells them that they’re going to live shows.

“Can you believe that?” Louis yells, pumping his fists in the air as they return to their room.

 

 

“God, what a rush,” Liam sighs, sitting on the couch and rubbing his forehead. It was an exhilarating performance, probably one of the best in his life so far.

 

“I think this is the first time Liam hasn’t run off to call his boyfriend,” Zayn jokes, and they all chuckle.

 

“This is an important moment, as a band, and I think I need to be here,” Liam replies, not mentioning the fact he already shot Niall a text the second they got through.

 

“Can you believe it? Live shows, which means in front of a real audience” Louis enthuses, and they hum in approval.

 

            That night, they eat spaghetti and throw meatballs at each other, and hell if any of them have had a better day.

 

** August 11, 2010 **

****

            Niall’s here. _Niall’s here. **Niall’s here.**_

__

That’s all Liam can think as he waits with his band mates at the airport. He literally _cannot_ wait.

 

“Liam, relax, you look like you’re going to explode,” Louis comforts, rubbing his back, and that’s exactly what Liam feels like.

 

“It’s just, with all the practicing it was hard to really miss him and now…” Liam trails off, as he scans the people coming out of the gate. _Niall_ is coming through that gate, and _soon._

            The other boys have never seen someone be so anxious, much less Liam. It almost makes them question how legit their relationship is, because no real relationship is like this. It’s absolutely unheard of.

 

            _There he is._ Liam leaps out of his seat, sprinting to him and _Jesus Christ, Niall is so different._

            Niall’s hair is freshly blond (Liam wonders who helped him with it), and styled into a quiff (it looks _very_ hot), and he looks so much more tan. It looks like he went to California or something, but Liam knows it was probably just from so much football so little studying (hopefully his sisters kept him in check).

 

            He drops his bags, and Liam instantly pulls him close. Niall fits in his arms flawlessly, like he was never meant to leave.

 

“Liam, fuck, I missed you so much,” Niall whispers, tightening his limbs around Liam and Liam does the same. Phone calls are nothing compared to this.

 

            When Liam showed a picture of Niall to the other boys, they replied politely with _cute_ and _sweet,_ which Liam thought were accurate words. He did show them some of their older pictures, but as Niall and Liam matured, they didn’t take as many selfies, which made it hard to find a good picture.

 

            Zayn, Harry and Louis are absolutely blown away by the reunion. They watch from their seats as the lovebirds share a kiss that puts romantic comedies to shame, and they can’t believe that puppy-dog Liam has a relationship like that.

 

“It feels like,” Liam murmurs, pausing to kiss Niall’s forehead, “It’s been years."

 

“Absolutely, my shitty computer doesn’t do you justice,” Niall mutters, looking at Liam like he can’t believe he exists (Liam can’t believe Niall looks at him like that).

 

“Do you want to meet the boys?”

 

“I can’t wait to meet them! I was terrified of being replaced,” Niall teases and Liam realizes he never put Niall down. Whoops. 

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet them either; you’re going to love them I swear,” Liam promises, setting Niall back on the ground and kissing his temple. “And you’ll never get replaced.”

 

“Good to hear,” Niall teases, before slipping his hand into Liam’s. “Lead the way to your fancy boy band, please.”  

 

            They have already gotten to their feet, and they wait anxiously for Liam to bring Niall over. Zayn thinks that Niall will be quiet, Harry thinks he’ll be flirty, and Louis says that Niall will be a flamboyant gay because _someone_ has to be.

 

“Nice to meet cha’!” Niall greets, holding the hand that’s not encased in Liam’s out for them to shake. “Niall Horan.”

 

“We know,” Harry grins; stepping past Niall’s out-stretched hand and pulling him into a hug.

 

            Niall takes the hug in stride, wrapping his free arm around Harry’s neck and nuzzling into Harry’s neck naturally.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m guessing you’re Harry?” Niall says after pulling back, and Harry actually assumed that Niall wouldn’t be touchy-feely, like Liam was. To tell the truth, that was one of the best hugs he’s gotten in a while.

 

“The one and only,” Harry says cheekily, before being bumped out of the way by Louis, saying,

 

“Step off your high horse, Styles, let me have a go. Louis Tomlinson, at your service.”

 

            Niall snickers, and pulls Louis into a hug as well. His fingers are still interlocked with Liam’s, and he can tell it’s hard for Liam to share his boyfriend with his band mates (Niall’s desperate for a _hot_ snogging session as well, don’t get me wrong but his first impression is important).

 

“Good to meet you, Louis, lovely shoes you’ve got there,” Niall says politely, and goes to let go of Louis, but the older boy holds on tight.

 

“Jesus, Liam your boyfriend smells amazing!” Louis exclaims, and Niall chuckles as Louis finally lets go.

 

“Thank you, Louis.” Liam beams, and Niall rolls his eyes as he sidesteps Louis to get to Zayn.

 

            Zayn had allowed his more enthusiastic band mates go first, standing back and watching, but he gladly goes to hug Niall.

 

“You must be Zayn, it’s a pleasure,” Niall greets, and Zayn smiles. He had been worried about what Liam’s boyfriend would be like when they met him, but he has no qualms about Niall joining them to go to the airport.

 

** August 12, 2010 **

****

“We should probably get up.” Niall hums, snuggling his head into Liam’s chest.

 

            It’s morning, probably a bit early to be honest, and the two haven’t let go of each other since Niall got off the plane. After they left the airport, they quickly rushed into their room and put up the _Do not disturb_ sign. It was a good night for all of them, the One Direction boys because Liam looks _so_ happy and a good day for Niall and Liam because _Jesus Christ they missed each other so much._

“What do you want to do today? We could go see some sights, or maybe just go for a walk?” Liam suggests, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. It’s hard to imagine leaving the warmth of the bed.

 

“We could just lie here, if we really wanted,” Niall murmurs, pushing off of Liam’s chest to kiss him lightly.

 

            It’s hard to believe they’re not all-kissed-out, considering how much they did the night before, but it’s harder to believe that they would get sick of each other. They kiss lazily, neither one of them awake enough to step it up. Slowly, Niall’s brain becomes less foggy and Liam starts trying to get on top (even after all these years, he’s still got a thing for taking the lead).

 

            Liam’s hands glide lower, and Niall’s hand clutches tighter at Liam’s shirt. He slowly tries to intensify the kiss, but Niall doesn’t get the message, and if anything, feels confused by Liam’s actions.

 

            Liam rolls them over, nudging the oblivious Niall between his legs and guiding Niall’s arms above his head. He tears his mouth away from Niall’s, before holding Niall’s wrists down as he bites along Niall’s neck. He’s definitely going to have to wear a sweater if they go anywhere.

 

“Jesus Liam, we just went like a few hours ago,” Niall groans, but he makes no move to shove Liam away, so Liam takes it as a green light.

 

            He presses his hips firmly against Niall’s as he grips tighter, returning his lips to Niall’s, but this time it’s not lazy at all. It’s fierce, like Liam’s fighting for his life and Niall’s just following his lead (nothing’s new, to be honest).

 

            They are already shirtless, but Liam doesn’t slow down. He rushes to yank Niall’s boxers down, and Niall squeaks as the cold hair hits him. Normally, Liam would laugh at Niall’s cuteness and take a moment to get back in the zone, but he doesn’t even waver as he pulls his boxers off as well.

 

“Liam, what’s the rush?” Niall mutters, turning over when Liam motions him to.

 

            Liam takes his time prepping Niall, because no matter how fast he wants this to happen, he’s not prepared to hurt Niall. It took him a moment to find the lube, as it had been carelessly discarded earlier and lost in the sheets, but Liam moves quickly under Niall’s awaiting eyes.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Liam…” Niall groans, after Liam hits that spot and Liam glides another finger in. Niall’s always been mouthy, it’s one of the reasons that they don’t do this all day every day (gags are kinky and all, but Liam really likes to hear Niall).

 

“Are you good? Can I go?” Liam says quickly, quickening the pace of his fingers in his excitement. He’s got the lube all ready to slick up his cock and go, and he desperately wants Niall to say yes.

 

            This is all happening really fast, and Niall’s one of those people who takes a little longer to catch up with things happening around him so he just nods. At first, he was hesitant to do things like this, because he’s always considered sex before marriage to be inappropriate but Liam makes him question all of that as he guides his cock in.

 

“God, Niall, I can’t believe…” Liam trails off. As soon as he’s fully bottomed out he pulls Niall’s wrists from where he was jacking himself off to rest above his head.

 

Liam moves slowly, and his mouth just spews all sorts of dirty things into Niall’s ear; _You’re so tight baby, gonna let me come inside you aren’t you, going to be fucking sore when I’m done with you._ Some of his words are sweet though; _Look so good like this, so beautiful, fucking perfect,_ and Niall honestly does not know which he likes better.

 

            Niall comes before Liam, not much of a surprise considering he’s been grinding against the bed, and that combined with Liam’s cock had been _wonderful_. Niall’s extremely sensitive as Liam rushes to finish and his forearms, which were supporting him over Niall, give in as he comes.

 

            Liam rests for a second on Niall before slowly pulling out and rolling so he’s lying next to Niall’s wrecked figure. They breathe heavily for a moment before Liam manages to pull Niall in for a cuddle. Niall’s hair is stuck to his forehead, his cheeks red and his eyes completely dilated when he can manage to open them, and Liam thinks it’s his favorite look on Niall.

 

            He manages to wrap the covers around the two of them, pulling Niall into a position similar to the one earlier and Liam kisses his forehead.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Liam murmurs, and Niall nods.

 

“Me too, are you-“ Niall starts, but he’s cut off by a loud banging on the door.

 

“Liam! Niall! We’re going to go play some footie, are you guys in?” Louis screams, and Liam groans as he lightly places Niall on the pillow.

 

            Liam takes care to pull a blanket over Niall’s naked figure, before pulling on a pair of sweatpants to answer the door. Niall’s not asleep, Liam knows that, but he definitely needs time to recover before he’s going to be able to walk straight. He’s careful as he opens the door, only enough to peek his head through and tell Louis to fuck off (nothing personal, really).

 

“Liam! You ready for footie?” Louis says, before looking Liam over. He’s not exactly discreet, his hair is everywhere and he’s probably got some cum in it.

 

“Nah, you can count Niall and me out.” Liam says, trying to tease but his voice is still kind of gruff from earlier (Niall calls it his tough guy voice).

 

“Did you- oh my God you guys had sex!” Louis yells, and Liam, in the rush to quiet Louis, lets the door creek open a little wide.

 

            Luckily, Niall’s put a pair of boxers on, but that still doesn’t help the cum on his chest or the absolutely sexed-out hair. Louis, of course, sees this and pushes past Liam to get into the room.

 

“Morning Louis,” Niall says, his voice not as chipper because his throat is still rough and his accent is layered with his Irish roots.

 

“What did you do to him?” Louis gasps, grabbing Niall’s wrists which now have tiny bruises and his neck is speckled with love bites. Liam blushes, and Niall just laughs.

 

“I’m up for a game of footie, if you are,” Niall says, smiling at Liam and Louis does the puppy-dog face at Liam.

 

“Alright, one game of footie if that means you’ll leave me alone,” Liam says, ruffling Louis’ hair before shoving him out of the room. “Off you go, Tommo.”

 

“But-“ Louis whines, before Liam shuts the door behind him.

 

“Will you wash my hair?” Niall blurts out, the second the door shuts and Liam smiles.

 

“Sure, babe.” Liam says, throwing a squealing Niall over his shoulder and carrying him into the bathroom.

 

            Niall kicks all of their asses at footie, and Liam can’t believe he got so lucky.

 

** August 15, 2010 **

****

            Liam peeks around the curtain, and he can see the audience, still cheering for the last act that went on. They boys picked Viva la Vida for their first live show, and they’ve all been prettied up for their first appearance.

 

“Take a deep breathe, just remember Niall’s out there.” Harry comforts, and Liam scans the front row.

 

            Niall’s there, watching the first singer politely. He looks amazing, and he’s wearing a scarf to cover all of the bruises. Liam can do this, he _has_ to do this.

 

“Next, we have One Direction singing Viva la Vida!” Simon announces, and Liam takes a deep breath as he enters the stage.

 

            One Direction does fabulously. Harry focuses on charming the female judges (Louis insisted that it’d work), Zayn tries to be mysterious in the corner (he doesn’t have to try very hard), Louis is just Louis (that was probably the best plan) and Liam practically serenades Niall (the girls around Niall look like they’re about to swoon).

 

“You know boys, I think you’re going to be the next big boy band,” Louis says, over the screaming of the crowd and Liam swears he can hear Niall yelling. “The only concern I have is the styling, Simon, do you even have a stylist?”

 

“You know, I think the boys fit together perfectly as a band,” Dannii says, and new rounds of cheers break out. “I didn’t think of Coldplay at all, I thought it was a strong performance. One question though, is where on Earth did Liam learn how to flirt with a crowd like that?”

 

            The panel of judges laugh as the audience screams, and Liam blushes, looking down at his shoes as the others snicker. Liam slowly raises his microphone to his mouth, not eager to answer.

 

“I just really like this song,” Liam stutters out, and Dannii shakes her head.

 

“Uh, I don’t think I believe that. I think there’s someone special in the audience tonight, what do you think about that Simon?” Dannii says, leaning around Cheryl to look at Simon.

 

“You know, it’s just like the styling, I really do not want to interfere at all. If Liam wants to woo some bird, then that’s up to him,” Simon shrugs, and he shoots a wink at Liam.

 

“I think that was a lovely performance,” Cheryl interjects, “But I think you boys could use a little more development.”

 

            The cheers quickly turn into boos, which makes the band feel much better but it’s still a worrying critique.

 

“I’m very proud of you boys, and I think you’ve set the bar high for the rest of your competitors,” Simon says, waving to the boys as they walk back stage.

 

“That was so great!” Harry shouts, and they have a nice group hug.

 

“Damn, I thought Liam was going to fuck Niall right on that stage,” Louis teases, and Liam just shakes his head, before looking around for Niall.

 

            He had given Niall his plus-one’s backstage pass, and that’s all he can think about the boys talk about some cute girl in the front row. Before he knows it, there are hands over his eyes and Niall’s voice is screaming “Guess who!”

 

            Liam doesn’t bother guessing, spinning around to pull Niall into a nice hug.

 

“Sorry I got you in trouble,” Niall says, laughing and Liam’s cheeks turn pink again.

 

“It’s not your fault, Niall! Liam shouldn’t have been eye-fucking you on stage!” Zayn exclaims, and Niall has to pull away from Liam because he’s laughing so hard.

 

“You guys did great; I can’t believe I won’t be here for your next show,” Niall sighs, grinning in his happy-go-lucky way but he’s clearly upset. Louis wraps his arm around Niall comfortingly; it’s surprising how fast Niall’s made their way into their lives.

 

“You boys are back on in one minute,” Some lady with a clipboard says, and they nod.

 

“I should get back to my seat, don’t do anything too stupid alright?” Niall jokes, kissing all of their cheeks’ and Liam’s lips before starting back to his seat.

 

            Typical Niall, he tries to get back to his seat but ends up wandering around the maze-like area of the backstage.

 

“Sir, we need you on stage, right now.” The lady with the clipboard says again, and Niall shakes his head.

 

“No, I’m supposed to-“ He starts, but he’s cut off by the lady’s hand guiding (more like forcing) him out to the stage.

 

            A security guard helps the lady as they get closer, shoving him out into the spotlight where the other boys already are. It’s clear by Niall’s terrified expression that he’s not supposed to be there, and the judges are laughing along with the audience.

 

            Niall attempts to run back, but the security guards have created a firm wall out of their bodies to stop any escapes (unfortunate, really).

 

“Do you need something, honey?” Cheryl giggles, and Niall’s blushing all the way down his chest, which is thankfully not visible.

 

“I, I’m not supposed to be out here,” Niall stumbles around, attempting yet again to get through the guards but they stand firm. They’re chuckling though, and by now they must know what’s going on.

 

“Clearly, but doesn’t answer the question of why you’re here,” Simon remarks, and God if Niall could pick one time to sink into the Earth it’d be right now.

 

            Zayn and Harry are holding Liam in his place, making him unable to tuck Niall under his arm because no one is supposed to know about them. Harry is also grabbing the back of Louis’ polo tightly, because Louis also looks like he’s going to run to Niall.

 

“I’d go, but these guys won’t let me through!” Niall fumes, and it’s meant to be angry but everyone just laughs harder. Even Liam has a smile making its way onto his face; the angriest Niall ever gets is when the restaurant doesn’t get his order right and even then he won’t complain unless Liam flags the waitress down for him. Ridiculous, really, but adorable.

 

“Which of you boys gave him a back stage pass?” Louis asks, and Zayn releases Liam so Liam can raise his hand. “Well then, might as well let the boy join you.”

 

            The other singers are also laughing, and Niall sends one more pitiful look towards the guards before going to stand next to Louis, who immediately wraps an arm around him. Niall’s shamefully looking at the ground as the judge’s talk to each group, Simon makes a couple jabs at him and Cheryl looks at him scornfully but he thinks he got out lucky.

 

            Niall’s just as nervous as the other boys when they’re announcing the winners and Niall cheers with the rest of them when One Direction’s name is called.

 

“Congratulations boys, but next time make sure your friends don’t get lost,” Dannii says teasingly, and they nod.

 

 

            They walk of the stage, and Niall breathes a sigh of relief as the guards step aside for them. One looks at him amusedly, and Niall scowls. Asshole.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Liam mutters, quickly stealing Niall from Louis as soon as they get off stage.

 

“That was fucking terrifying, can we get out of here, please?” Niall begs.

 

“We’ve got to do our video, meet you back at the hotel?” Liam says, and they kiss before Niall scampers off in (hopefully) the right direction.

 

“Your boyfriend is fucking adorable,” Harry comments, as they slide into position to film.

 

“Thank you,” Louis beams, and Liam playfully shoves at him.

 

“Lay off it, Tomlinson, I don’t share.”

 

“Well that’s obvious from how Niall looked yesterday,” Louis says smugly, and Harry and Zayn both raise their eyebrows in a way that’s scarily in-sync to look at Liam.

 

“Boys, are you ready?” The cameraman asks, looking like he’s trying to fight a smile.

 

“Yeah, tell you two later,” Louis says, smirking before the red light comes on before Liam can retaliate.

 

_Hi, we’re One Direction!_

** August 16, 2010 **

****

“Fuck, Liam, Liam, Liam.” Niall’s breathless, his bones seemingly made of jelly as Liam lifts his leg to get a better angle.

 

            Niall’s entire body is sore from the first round where they fucked against the door, and he only managed to get a few hours of sleep before Liam’s mouth was back on his cock. He knows Liam’s stressed from the competition, and he knows that they won’t be doing this for at least a month (Niall’s parents aren’t nice enough to get him out of school for _every_ live show) and he should just enjoy it.

 

            But after the second round, Niall thinks Liam _must_ be done because his entire body aches and there’s only so many times people can fuck before they run out of juice. He manages to get back to sleep for a few hours before Liam wakes up again.

 

 _Niall has to go home today._ Just the thought makes Liam sit upright and look to the boy who’s lightly snoring next to him.

 

            Niall’s hair is disheveled, and he’s wearing nothing as he lying beside Liam. There are at least ten new marks on Niall’s flawless skin, and Liam just can’t help it anymore. He can’t tell if it’s a possessive thing or just the way Niall moans as he bites a bit too hard, but either way a scarf won’t cover it today.

 

            Liam’s also got a few new marks; Niall’s blunt nails definitely left their trails on Liam’s back and his teeth broke the skin right at his collarbone (Liam thinks he might like a little more of both).

 

            All of the boys are blown away by the amount of response they’ve been getting. From the insane amounts of Twitter followers, to the amount of screaming from outside their hotel room it’s all insane. People have even started putting them into couples, and it’s not surprising that they’ve put Niall into the pairings as well.

 

            Liam army crawls so his forearms are on either side of Niall’s head and his legs on either side of his lower back. Kissing lightly at the back of his neck and down his spine, tightening his legs around Niall’s back so his hands are free to glide up and down his sides.

 

“It’s too early,” Niall murmurs, swatting at Liam weakly.

 

            Liam ignores his protests, reaching back over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube which is almost empty.  He gently guides a finger in, knowing that if Niall continues to say no that he’ll pull right back out. Niall ruts back against his finger, involuntarily though, and Liam grins.

 

“C’mon Niall, I have to take you to the airport in three hours… Might as well have some fun.” Liam whispers, adding more lube before slipping another finger by the other.  

 

“Jesus, Liam,” Niall groans into the pillow, trying to raise his hips both to avoid friction on his sensitive cock and to get more of Liam’s fingers, even though his ass is still sore.

 

“One more round, Niall, one more round before you,” Liam thrusts his fingers particularly hard at Niall’s prostate as he finishes, “have to leave again.”

 

            Niall says a creative string of curse words as Liam adds his third finger and doesn’t slow down his pace. Liam takes his time, using generous amounts of lube to guide his cock in and Niall’s hips are forced into the sheets as Liam bottoms out. Niall’s dick seems to be on fire with the friction, but his ass is also burning so it’s a pick-your-poison kind of moment.

 

            Liam sees that Niall’s not trying to jack off, but he goes to hold Niall’s wrists down anyway as he bites at one of his previous marks. Niall’s head goes fuzzy as all the feelings overwhelm him, but groans seem to come out of his mouth just to egg Liam on.

 

            Liam’s words seem far away as he murmurs things into Niall’s ear. _Going to cum again? C’mon baby, come for me._ Liam unwillingly lets go of Niall’s wrists in favor of holding himself up with one and jacking Niall off with the other.

 

            Niall’s drifting off, all feelings of pain fading into this feeling of flying and he can’t believe he likes this as much as he does. He’s watched loads of porn, and he’s seen things about coming multiple times but he never thought he’d be so into it, so into the mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

            Liam’s hips pick up speed as he fucks into Niall, groaning into the younger boy’s shoulder as he nears his orgasm. Niall whines at the friction, heat building low in his stomach before he comes, body stiffening and mouth opening to let out a long moan. Liam comes not long after, the pressure of Niall clenching around him drawing him to his climax. His hips stutter against Niall as he comes with a grunt.

 

            When he pulls out, he wraps an arm around Niall’s waist, pulling Niall closer to him and pressing a kiss to his temple. Niall buries his face in Liam’s neck and Liam lets a hand drift up to play with Niall’s hair before the two fall asleep for another hour.

 

Liam and Niall aren’t ready to part when they get to the airport.

 

“See you later, Niall,” Zayn says, shaking Niall’s hand and blushing as Niall kisses his cheek. He won’t admit it, but he’s really become fond of Niall and it’s sad to see him go.

 

“It was great to meet you, Niall!” Harry cheers, giving Niall a firm hug and a kiss to the forehead.

 

“You too, Harry,” Niall says, before Louis snags him from Harry’s arms and lifts him off the ground.

 

“Jesus Niall, who am I going to play footie with after you’re gone?” Louis whines, and Niall just makes a little huffing noise because Louis’ arms are quite tight around his lungs.

 

“Louis, be careful.” Liam scolds, and Louis rolls his eyes but puts Niall back on the ground regardless.

 

Louis embraces Niall when he’s back on the floor. “Love you Nialler,” He murmurs into Niall’s ear, kissing his temple before he lets go.

 

“You too, Louis,” Niall mutters, before taking a deep breath. He’s been delaying his goodbye to Liam the entire day, but now the time has come and he desperately does not want to cry.

 

            Unfortunately, there are some paparazzi that have followed them to the airport so they snogged in the boy’s bathroom before they went through the gate.

 

            Niall’s arms tightly weave around Liam’s neck, burying his face in Liam’s neck as Liam’s arms go around his lower back.

 

“I’ll call you when I land,” Niall says, discreetly kissing his neck.

 

“You better. Tweet me too, and Facebook me, and text me,” Liam says, knowingly pressing his fingers into Niall’s bruise that is right about the curve of his ass and smirking when Niall keens.

 

“Love you,” Niall murmurs, and Liam says it back before they’re calling final calls for the boarding of Niall’s plane.

 

“Bye guys, I’ll see you soon!” Niall waves and Liam didn’t know how hard it’d be to see him walk away. He buries his head in Louis’ neck, unable to watch.

 

“You’ll be fine, buddy, he’ll be back soon,” Louis coos, rubbing Liam’s back and attempting to comfort him but Louis doesn’t know how that feels. He’s had girlfriends, but he’s never been so attached, so in love.

 

            Liam’s quiet on the ride home, and the entire band is sort of solemn as well. They had forgotten how Liam was before Niall came; quiet and uptight, so worried that it looks like it hurts him (this time it hurts all of them).

 

** August 18, 2010 **

****

“Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door,” Liam starts, his hands trembling around the microphone as tries hard not to let down his friends. “Guess this means you take back, all you said before,”

 

            It didn’t take much for Liam to put emotion into the lyrics; even though he’s never had a specific experience with breakups, but with Niall’s departure he’s thrown himself entirely into his singing.

 

            The other boys like the fact that Liam’s been so focused, but they worry about him. Liam practically lives on his phone calls with Niall, and now Niall even tries to text him during his lunch period. The other boys exchanged numbers with Niall when he was in town, but it’s hardly necessary since they can just grab a quick chat with Niall before Liam and Niall do whatever they do on Skype calls (they don’t want to know).

 

            They’re singing great tonight, maybe not serenading but its quality entertainment. Liam feels a little bad that he has most of the solos, but they’re having the time of their lives up on that stage.

 

“Wow,” Louis Walsh says, and the boys can’t hear him over the screaming but they get the message and smile. “You boys were great, really, but I have to question the choice of song. Kelly Clarkson, for an idol?”

 

            There are some boos at that, and Simon looks at him incredulously but awaits his turn to speak.

 

“I think we’re looking at the next big boy band, really,” Dannii announces, and they always love Dannii’s critiques (if they could even be called that, she’s never said a mean word to them). “You know, I just can put a finger on your lad Liam here. Last week, I thought he was attempting to get a bird but this week it seems like he’s trying to convince her, I mean the passion in his voice is palpable.”

 

            The cheers pick up again, and Liam nods. That’s what the boys have been telling him in rehearsal, so it’s not surprising that the judges picked up on that as well. It takes a couple minutes for the room to become quiet enough for Cheryl to share her opinion.

 

“You boys are the cutest, really, and the entire performance I felt like giving you guys’ big hugs,” Cheryl says, swatting at Simon when he glares at her (Simon’s a bit overprotective of his new band). “I was sort of wondering where your blond friend went, Liam, I thought he was cute.”

 

            Zayn wraps an arm around Liam, snickering at his perturbed expression. It’s no secret Liam’s possessive and jealous (idiotically so), and Harry and Louis giggle over each other.

 

“This band is most definitely on the way to becoming the greatest band in the world, maybe a little more time?” Cheryl says, and Simon sits up, thrilled to have his turn.

 

“You know what Cheryl, you’re looking at the greatest band in the world right now.”

 

            Harry beams, he absolutely glows in the praise from the judges and he thinks he wants to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He wants ingrain the feeling into his skin, to forever remember the press on Louis’ fingers on the back of his neck and Liam’s hand tightly gripping his hip.

 

            Zayn can barely breathe. He’ll never get used to the bright lights and the audience’s unbelievable responses. He can’t wait to call his sisters, tell Safaa all about the makeup, Waliyha about the amount of hair gel in his hair alone, Doniya about the big fancy rooms and his mother about how happy he is. Zayn’s really happy.

 

            Louis is on cloud nine. It’s like he’s waiting for Daisy to leap on him and tell him to make breakfast, or his mom to tell him to get off his fat ass and get ready for school. He’s grown so attached to the other boys, and he can’t even think about what life was like without them. He’s so proud of his boys (and himself).

 

            Liam basks in the screams of the audience; he’s been working for this time on stage ever since he can remember. It’s like he’s on the top of the world, and he never wants to come down.

 

** December 12, 2010 **

****

            The ending is sad, but all of the memorable ones are. They get third place, and Harry cries but all Zayn sees is a challenge.

 

“This isn’t the last you’ll see of One Direction,” he says, at the same time attempting to console his band mates.

 

“Boys, I want you to wipe up those bloody tears,” Simon says, the second they’re off the stage. “Come see me tomorrow, I’ll have a surprise for you.”

 

            Liam sobs into the phone, and Niall tries desperately to calm him. He can’t believe it; if only he had danced better, if only he had sung better. Maybe they’d still be in, maybe they could’ve won.

 

            Niall’s been playing guitar for Liam, after deciding that just talking wouldn’t help anything. He’s been playing for Liam for a solid two hours, and he’s got school tomorrow. Liam knows he’s being selfish; he just really misses Niall.

 

“Go to bed, Niall, don’t you have some big test tomorrow?” Liam mutters into the phone, wiping his eyes from the last round of tears.

 

“Just some math test. It’s okay, though, I’ll be fine,” Niall insists, but he’s yawning and Liam knows he has to let Niall sleep.

 

“Go to bed, baby, I’ll talk you tomorrow,” Liam says, and they say their usual “I love you’s” before hanging up.

 

Niall falls asleep with his phone by his head and his guitar on his chest; while Liam doesn’t sleep well (at least he gets to sleep at all).

 

            Simon is Liam’s new favorite person, as he pulls out the giant stacks of paperwork and clicks four pens for them.

 

“I’m signing you with Syco, boys, this is just the start for your career.”

 

            Liam goes to call Niall right away, and of course Louis smuggles the phone from him and presses speaker phone. It’s nearly eleven o’clock by the time they finish all the paperwork, but they know Niall will answer Liam’s call even if it involves dropping everything or leaving class (or in this case, getting out of bed).

 

            Liam’s phone had twenty missed text and six missed calls, so Liam knows Niall’s worried that Liam didn’t call back and he desperately waits with the others for the answer.

 

“ ‘ello?” Niall murmurs, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Niall! Baby, we got a record deal, Simon signed us!” Liam yells, over the screams of the other boys which contain _Niall we’re pop stars! Niall we’re going to be famous! Niall, when are you coming back to see us?_

            Niall can’t believe it, and he’s screaming back at them “Really? Jesus Christ! I’m so happy for you guys!”

 

            They talk for a while longer, until they notice they’ve kept Niall up till nearly three am. Whoops.

 

“Niall, Simon said we’ll have some time to go home before we have any gigs,” Liam says. The other boys notice his serious tone and stop screaming to let them have an actual conversation.

 

“God, Liam I can’t wait. I’ve missed you so much, and you know my right hand-“

 

“Niall, the boys are still in the room,” Liam interjects, blushing as Zayn jeers at him playfully and Harry and Louis wiggle their eyebrows at him.

 

“I’ll have to talk to you when you come home, talk to you tomorrow?” Niall says around a yawn, and Liam knows he has to let Niall get off the phone.

 

“Tomorrow then, I love you Niall,” Liam says sincerely, so much so that the boys don’t make a single joke.

 

“I love you too, Liam.”

 

Liam _cannot_ wait to be home.

 

** December 14, 2010 **

****

            Turns out, Liam now has to have a security guard fly with him because they’ve grown such a fanbase. They’ve already got a _fan base._ Liam’s never been so happy and confused at the same time.

 

            The others have gone back to their homes, but they’ve decided to meet back up at Liam’s house on the sixteenth (Karen cried when Liam asked if it was okay, and begged him to bring them earlier). Liam wanders out of the terminal, the large security guard by his side and his humble looking blue suitcase trailing behind him.

 

            His suitcase is the only thing that hasn’t changed through all these years. Sure, it’s a little bit more roughed up but the thing is sturdy and it’s definitely got a few more years on it. It rattles against the tile comfortingly; it’s like the old faithful of suitcases.

 

            Niall’s standing there, his stupid sun glasses hooked on Liam’s tank top which doesn’t fit him at all and Liam can see his chest hair peeking out of it. His jeans are too big, hanging loose on his narrow waist but his eyes quickly fly to his bright smile, and old faithful gets dropped on the floor in favor of giving Niall the biggest hug that’s ever been given.

 

            Niall’s body is quickly enveloped by Liam’s; their arms and legs tangling together in ways those movies can only dream of replicating. Liam smells of some gross airplane, but Niall smells like his house, and everything he’s missed all at once.

 

            Once they can get over the fact that this is not a drea, and that they’re most definitely in each other’s arms, their lips clash. People in the airport stare at them; in jealously and adoration.

 

            Karen cries and cries when Niall brings Liam home (Niall has a fucking license like when did that happen).  Geoff even sheds a few tears, which he claims are allergies (utter bullshit; no one calls him out on it).

 

“I can’t believe I have such a talented baby brother,” Ruth coos, tousling his hair and squishing his cheeks. Liam’s face has definitely become more mature through the experience, and there really isn’t much to squish but Ruth makes it work.

 

“I thought Niall was going to have to move in, considering the amount mom called him,” Nicola teases, and Karen gives Niall a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

“I needed a baby boy, and he’s the best I got. Plus, he likes to talk about Liam even more than I do,” Karen states and Liam smiles at Niall. Doesn’t look like there’s going to be any problems with in-laws.

 

            They have a great meal together; all of the Payne’s and Horan’s, and even Greg shows up to greet Liam. He says “I miss you” in a different way than most people, but Liam takes it.

 

“I’m so, so, _so_ proud of you, Liam.” Niall mumbles, Liam’s sleeping over like he used to before Liam went on the X-factor and it’s like he never left.

 

They’re quiet for a moment, Niall tracing random shapes on Liam’s chest and Liam threading his fingers through Niall’s hair. It’s starting to lose its blond, only the tips retaining the bleach and Liam hopes he gets to dye it soon. It’s funny how much he’s missed little things like that.

 

“You know, my band-mates seemed to really like you.” Liam mutters, and he can feel Niall’s smirk even though Niall’s head is only lightly resting on his torso.

 

“Good, because they’re not getting rid of me,” Niall’s leg is already loosely hooked around Liam’s but he tightens it when he speaks. How Niall still worries about Liam walking away, Liam doesn’t know.

 

            Niall manages to wriggle up to kiss Liam, and they kiss gently for a few minutes before Niall pulls away. Frankly, Liam would like to take the entire situation up a notch but he saw how much food Niall consumed so it might not be a very good idea (he still might try it).

 

“Do you think anything will be different? When you’re some big heartthrob and teenage girls have your face all over their walls?” Niall says, slightly breathless because _yeah,_ Liam was trying to fire him up.

 

 “I don’t think so; I mean I’ll always be Liam,” he shrugs, and Niall nuzzles farther into his neck, Liam’s hand tight around his thighs (Liam wishes that he’d just _bite or something_ because his dick is starting to form a semi which means Niall’s going to know soon either way).

 

“Always my Payno,” Niall coos affectionately, kissing down Liam’s neck to his collarbones that jut out when he’s gripping Niall’s thighs so tightly.

 

“Can I dye your hair tomorrow? Before the boys show up?” Liam blurts out, and he doesn’t know why but it’s easier than trying to tell Niall he’s done with this sweet conversation and desperately wants to fuck.

 

“Sure babe, whenever you want,” Niall says, before shimmying into a position where he practically grinds against Liam’s dick and Liam can’t help it as he groans.

 

“Sorry, I just-“ Liam starts, but Niall’s already got his lips on his and _he’s missed this so much._

** Epilogue: August 28, 2013 **

****

“Let’s do this, the last show of the tour.” Liam says, tightening his arms around Louis and Harry’s necks.

 

“Love you guys,” Louis says, bumping his hips against theirs and kissing their cheeks in a way that only Louis is allowed to do without being called weird (it’s the Louis charm, really).

 

            They have the group hug, before Liam meets up with the band before the show. It’s a tradition for him to do this, and he’s actually become quite close to their band (he had a big influence on who was selected, to be sure).

 

            Niall’s absolutely cackling at something their drummer said, but when Liam comes over he instantly sobers up and reaches out to him. Josh fake-pukes, but he’s smiling fondly as he walks off so they know he’s not serious.

 

“You boys are going to smash it tonight!” Niall exclaims, hugging Liam tightly and Liam rolls his eyes because Niall says that _every_ show.

 

“You too,” Liam says politely, kissing Niall's cheek. He would like to hold Niall a little longer, but it's impossible to keep Niall still before a show and he lets him go.

 

“I’m so excited for tomorrow, wait till you see what I have,” Niall says, smirking and Liam _knows_ he should’ve been on stage like two minutes ago but they can’t start without their lead guitarist (and Liam, but he’s just some singer I mean what does he matter).

 

“You better, I’m turning twenty for heaven’s sake,” Liam teases, kissing Niall goodbye before rushing to position. He can hear Niall apologizing to the other band members, but they do this every night so it’s unlikely that they care too much (plus, they all adore Niall).

 

Later that night, when Liam’s still on an adrenaline rush from the concert and Niall’s still muttering about _some damn fan that had fucking boundary issues!_ , they’re packing to fly pack home.

 

            Niall’s carelessly tossing things into his duffel, and Liam’s neatly packing things into his blue suitcase (it now has a broken strap and is missing a wheel but that’s okay because if Liam keeps telling himself he’ll get it fixed, he might actually get it fixed).

 

            It’s exactly six am when Niall rouses Liam from sleep by hopping on his stomach, screaming that _You’re fucking twenty years old! Get up, you bastard!_

_It’s too early,_ Liam mumbles back, but then he opens his eyes to see Niall, sitting on his stomach, with chocolates and a tiny brown package.

 

Liam’s careful as he opens the present, and he thinks back to that day all those years ago when Niall said _I think it’s for another day._

He should have seen it coming, really, they’ve been together since they were fourteen and they have never had any doubts. The ring is over-the-top shiny, but it wouldn’t be a present from Niall if it wasn’t a little too perfect and a little too bright.

 

            Niall’s still on top of him, giggling about how _the first ring was from the dollar store, I thought I should step up my game a bit._

Liam lets Niall slip it on his finger and it’s got a pretty diamond in the center, the gold band gleaming in the florescent light from the tiny lamp beside the bed.

 

Niall’s smiling, resting his forehead on Liam’s as he whispers _Happy birthday._


End file.
